Typical
by HelloI'mOz
Summary: "It was cliché and I loved every moment of it. But it had a painful death and I feel like a fool. I should have stuck to my own advice: nothing good comes out of anything cliché." Tris is heartbroken and angry. Angry with herself, angry with happy couples, and angry with him. Sequel to Cliché.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Three years ago I gave in to cliché things. Two years ago my heart was broken. One year ago I changed. I have learned from my mistakes and am ready to take on life as a new person.

But just because I changed doesn't mean that I hate every cliché thing in the world; It doesn't mean that I don't want to throw something every time I see a happy couple; It doesn't mean that thinking back to 10th grade hurts.

It was cliché and I loved every moment of it. But it had a painful death and I feel like a fool. I should have stuck to my own advice: nothing good comes out of anything cliché or typical.

My one solution to this pain caused by thinking of 10th grade is working. It helps keep my mind from straying to 10th grade. This habit of working has turned me into Valedictorian. This was good news because writing a speech is another distraction. And all the negative possibilities that could come out of that speech is also a distraction, a scary one, but a distraction nonetheless.

I am walking up to the stage to give my speech. I look around and notice the beauty of my surroundings for the first time. I'm standing on a stage outside and all the trees are in full bloom. I look done into the audience and see many smiling faces staring back up at me.

I begin my speech:  
"Hello. I am here today to share a speech that I was told to write. Isn't it funny how our society works? How people only a little older than ourselves can order us to do things like write speeches and we follow them? There is nothing that is stopping us from just screaming curse words at them but we control our behavior around them. We could do whatever we want, but instead we behave.

"Anyways, I was told to write a speech. The problem is, I had no clue what to write about. I know I should try and make it some sort of moving speech that makes everyone who hears it re-think their whole entire life, but the thing is: I'm not nearly clever enough to write an amazing speech. In fact, you'll be lucky if you get one thing worth quoting out of me.

"I know I should probably discuss some sort of moral that I learned in high school but, truthfully, I think that's sort of ridiculous. I mean, there are people and they are hired to teach a bunch of teenagers facts for four years and then a teenager who has proved to know the most facts is told to write a speech with a moral. Didn't you just teach us facts for four years? Why are we writing about morals? So, just because I think that that is stupid, I will write what I please. And what I want to write is facts.

"Fact: Penguins actually have knees. Fact: The deepest part of the ocean is 36,200 feet deep. Fact: The recorded for longest time without sleep is 11 days. Fact: If you eat a polar bear liver you will die. Fact: Dead people can get goosebumps. Fact: Honey does not spoil or grow moldy. Fact: When Ferrets are in a group it's called a business. Fact: Cleopatra lived in a time period that was closer to our modern day society than to when the pyramids were built.

"There are many fabulous facts that we learned throughout our years at Dauntless High. They are completely random but absolutely amazing. Guess how many facts I learned? At least a thousand, probably. Guess how many morals I learned? One, maybe two. Well, this is the end of my completely random speech. Here's the part when I quote somebody famous, but I won't. Farewell." I say then climb down off the stage. I hear people applauding but I couldn't really care less.

"Alexander, Lindsey!" The principal calls up. I tune everyone else's name until he gets to mine.  
"Prior, Beatrice!" I walk up to the principal and grab my diploma. I mutter a polite thank you. He keeps calling names.  
"Zerman, Alisha!" He calls the last name on his list. (AN: Just so y'all know I made up that awful last name)

"Will you all switch the tassel to the left side of your hat now." He says and we obey. Most of us throw our hats in the air while mine just sits on my head. Christina comes over to me.  
"We're officially done high school! I don't know about you, but I'm ready for college!" She squeals. I laugh. She starts jumping up and down and I join her.

"Penn State, here I come!"

* * *

**Boom! First chapter of Typical equals done! Before anyone asks, no I do not have any reasoning for choosing Penn State. That's all.**

**10 reviews please!**

**QOTD: What college to you want to get into?**

**My answer: Yale. I don't know why but ever since I was little I wanted to go there. As you can tell, this means I am a very ambitious person.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I wake up to silence. Why isn't my alarm going off? I open my eyes. This isn't my room. My room is black, not white. I get out of bed and bump into something. I then notice that it's not a something but a someone.

"Who are you?" I ask. They turn around. I gasp.

"See. I knew you recognized me!" They exclaim.

"This isn't real." I say blankly.

"Why, of course it's real. I'm real. I'm right here in front of you." He says.

"No, you're not. This is a dream." I say. He laughs.

"Tris, we both know this isn't a dream." He says. He's lying.

"You're lying. You aren't here. You wouldn't do this. This isn't you. You are gone from my life and you know it. If this were real then you wouldn't be here. You respect that I got rid of you. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to wake up. Goodbye, Four." I say. He fades to blackness. Now I'm awake

What was that dream about? He hasn't appeared in my thoughts for the past year. Strange. It's only then that I realize there is a way overly-cheery face inches from my own. I scream.

"GOOD MORNING!" Tori screams. I hold my ears.

"Hello to you too, Tori. Why, may I ask, are you so excited on this day?" I say.

"Because the girl that has been living in my house for the past four years is going away to COLLEGE! I'm so proud!" Tori gushes. I roll my eyes.

"Can I get up now?" I ask. Tori nods.

"Oh, by the way, we have visitors!" Tori says. Before I even have time to register what Tori said somebody shoots through the door and picks me up. I laugh.

"Hi, Caleb. How are you today?" I ask.

"My little sister is all grown up. It feels like yesterday when we all lived back in Calofornia!" (AN: Truthfully, I never really thought of where she lived before moving to Chicago with Tori so.)

I then see the other visitors standing by the door. My mom and dad are smiling. I notice the tears in my moms eyes. I go up to them.

"Hello, Beatrice." My mom says.

"We're very proud of you." My dad says. I hug them.

We all go downstairs to get breakfast. Tori has made a huge buffet for breakfast. Caleb just ogles at it while I laugh. Tori seems to be pretty proud of it.

"Thank you, Tori!" I say.

"Yeah. Thanks, Tori." Caleb says distractedly.

"Just eat already, Caleb." Tori says. Caleb wastes no time with this command. Everyone laughs at Caleb's boyishness.

"So, Tris, you got into Divergent University?" My mom asks. I nod. (AN: Shhhhhhhhhhh. She's going to Divergent university now. Let's just pretend that I didn't mess up and say she was going to Penn State last chapter. I'm a liar. Shhhhhhhhhhhh.)

"I heard that school was very good." Tori says.

"Yeah, it was only founded three years ago. I actually know some people who are going there." I say thinking of Mari, Tyler, and Lindsey. Jason was really upset when Lindsey left for college but they made it work. Lucky ducks.

"Where is it?" My dad asks.

"It's in Pennsylvania." I respond. Everyone in our little group got into it. Well, everyone except for him.

Everyone keeps the conversation going but I just sort of tune it out. I wonder what college will be like...

* * *

**I apologize that this chapter is short and sucky. Especially considering how it took me like a week to write it. I just could not focus on writing this week because I found a few accounts that have AMAZING Fannie Odesta stories. Odesta is my OTP and these stories are just so amazingly, fabulously, Finnick-Worthy that I can not stop reading them! Oh, and better yet, one of the accounts that has them also has Harry Potter and Warriors fics! Like, words can not express the awesomeness! **

**See, I would write stories for other fandoms but I just like the divergent characters better for writing. It's not that I like them better in general, they're just easier to write with because you can easily make them OOC. Whereas if you try and make Katniss all 'sunshine and rainbows' things won't turn out well.**

**Anyways, 40 reviews please! Wow, only one chapter is done and there are twenty reviews!**

**QOTD: What fandom do you like writing fics for the best?**

**My Answer: I literally just told you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_I'm walking down the halls of Divergent University. I see a boy with brown hair and green eyes wave at me. I smile at him. I see Christina and Will making out in a corner. I roll my eyes. _

_I walk outside into the gorgeous courtyard. I see Uriah and Zeke playing catch while Shauna and Marlene are sitting on the bench, probably gossiping. I see Lynn with Lex and Ali, whom seem to be watching something on Lynn's phone._

_Then, I spot him. The boy who I've been dating since my second week of college. He runs up to me, his green eyes glinting playfully. He picks me up and twirls me around. I laugh and tell him to drop me. He puts me down and kisses me. I tangle my hands in his tidy black hair._

I snap back to reality. I'm sitting on a plane with a boy who looks like my 'boyfriend'. He's looking at me.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You ok?" He asks.

"Why?" I am confused now. Why wouldn't I be ok.

"Because you were just kissing air." He says. Oh. Well...

"Oh, uh. Haha. Yeah." I stumble awkwardly. He laughs.

"I was just messing around with you. I could tell you were thinking of a certain someone." He wiggles his eyebrows. I laugh this time.

"No, actually I'm single. The last boy I dated left me for college two years ago." My expression must become scary because the boy starts scooting away. It looks funny because he can't really move, courtesy of the seatbelt.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you... What's your name?" I ask. He grins and extends a hand.

"Peter." He says.

"Tris."

_- Time Skip - _

We talked for the rest of the flight. Apparently we came from the same place and are going the same place. It's quite a coincidence that Peter went to the same high school as me.

For the first time in months, I start thinking of a boy, who I know, in a romantic way.

**And now, because I love you guys, Four POV:**

I used to call myself Four. I chose the number Four because it represents how many loved ones I lost: My mom, my dad, my childhood pet- a fish named - and finally, Tobias Eaton.

Some of these people passed away. Others were just... lost. My father was lost the day he started beating Evelyn and I. Evelyn as my mom, who passed on a day when Marcus was particularly angry. Mr. Fish was flushed down the toilet by Marcus. And poor little Tobias was lost once he reached high school.

Poor Tobias had just moved, along with his father, due to his mother dying. Marcus would say it was because the place reminded them of Evelyn, but they really moved due to all the accusations of Marcus abusing his wife and son. Tobias had decided in order to shake his past, he must create a new present. Thus, Four was born and Tobias was no more.

Well, was no more until two years ago.

Two years ago, when Four became Five. All because of one girl. One girl who probably now either cries or breaks something at the mention of the number after three. Poor Four was heart broken and in college. His two friends, Shauna and Zeke, were told to call him Tobias and never speak of Four.

Now Tobias has all these pretty girls throwing themselves at him, but is depressed. He's depressed because while these girls are pretty m they are nothing in comparison with Tris. His beautiful Tris. His heartbroken Tris. His Tris.

Two words have never sounded better together.

Four and Tris. Their love was like an indestructible fortress. But they should have known how nothing is truly indestructible.

Fools have been learning that lesson for years: No matter how big or strong it is, it will eventually be broken by something higher and stronger. It's just the unfair circle of life.

If Tobias had one wish it would be to regain the small amount of sunlight in his life. For one brief year there was happiness and love in his life. It's been awhile since he had last met those two emotions. Now there is only darkness and depression. I guess maybe some people just weren't meant to be happy.

Poor Tobias has an awful, sad, maddening life. A seemingly meaningless life. The only thing that keeps him hanging on is that he believes that every living thing was made to serve a purpose. But the one maddening flaw in this theory is maybe he's already served his purpose. And that now he is simply just a waste of space.

Whenever these thoughts occur I just shake my head to clear it. I hate this. I hate everything. I hate the fact that some people have such awful lives. I hate how these people tend to think depressing things. And the thing I hate the most is that I'm one of them.

I hate that I'm Tobias Eaton, the broken kid.

* * *

**Heeeeeeeeey. What's up? I feel like I haven't seen you guys in forever! Well, written to you guys in forever. Wasn't that an exciting chapter?! Speaking of exciting, you know what I hate? I hate it when instead of writing 'exciting' people write 'exiting'. They are NOT the same thing. **

**Joke for the HP fandom:**

**Friend: Guys are so lucky, they don't have to deal with a 'time of the month'.**

**Me: I don't know, some guys have 'times of the month'.**

**Friend: Oh really? Name one, then.**

**Me: Moony.**

**Friend: Who?**

**Me: Remus.**

**Friend: Who?**

**Me: Lupin.**

**Friend: WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!**

**Me: Oh yeah, you aren't a potterhead. Never mind...**

**I just thought of that and found it hilarious. Also, I just feel like this is an announcement that I have to make for some reason but: I TOTALLY SHIP REMUS/SIRIUS! They are just soo cute together! I've been reading a lot of RLSB fics lately.**

**50 reviews please!**

**QOTD: Did you squeal during Chapter 3?**

**My answer: Of course I did. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tris POV:

The plane lands and I get off. Peter accompanies me to the baggage check and I immediately spot my grey suitcase. Seeing my grey suitcase brings back memories. Memories of when I was new to Chicago. Memories of my Freshman year. And it doesn't stop there. The memories of Freshman year bring back memories of him. Memories that make me want to both smile and burst into tears.

"Tris? Tris!" Peter says. I snap back into focus. Why do I tune people out? I need to stop that. Reality is finally going to become better than my memories.

"Sorry, Peter. Sometimes I just tune things out. I don't know why, I just do." I explain. The last part's a lie, I know why. It's because I miss him. I miss him so much I hate him. Then I stop missing him.

Peter and I walk and talk for a while. He's so funny and smart and handsome. He's so perfect. All of the sudden I lean in and kiss him. I just never stop surprising myself, do I? I pull out of the kiss,

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess it's just that you're so nice and handsome and funny and smart and... perfect." I say looking into his eyes. His eyes are gazing right back into mine.

"I guess you feel like you made an idiot of yourself?" I nod. "Well, then I'll make one too." He says. He leans down and kisses me. I kiss back with no hesitation.

When the kiss finally ends I just look at him.

"Can I say something crazy?" Peter asks. I chuckle, getting the reference.

"I love crazy." I say. This is actually true. Every date I went on with him was wild and crazy and fun and...Why does everything trace back to him?! No! He's gone from my life, and I never want him back in it!

"Well, Tris, I think I may have just fallen in love over the course of a plane ride." He says. I chuckle.

"Who's the lucky girl?" I ask playfully. He goes along with it.

"Well, she has beautiful blonde hair, stunning blue-grey eyes, and an amazing personality that I could take days to explain and still not capture all of it." He says. I blush at the compliments.

"I've also fallen in love, Peter." I say.

"Really? With who?" He asks raising an eyebrow. He looks so cute, with a smirk on his face and one raised eyebrow. Just like he did.

"Well, he has the most amazing bright green eyes, he has shiny black hair that I always want to run my hands through, and he has the most amazingly perfect personality ever. He's also a great kisser." I say. He smirks.

"Tris, will you go out on a date with me?" Peter asks. "I would say your full name but I don't know it." He knew it. Stop it! Don't think about him!

"I would love to. And by the way, my full name is Beatrice Primrose Prior." I respond. I flash him a smile.

Out of the corner of my eye I spot someone holding up a card that has my name on it. It's held by a man with brown and greying hair. I say goodbye to Peter and walk over to him.

"Hello." I say.

"You must be Beatrice." He says. I nod. I would tell him that my name is Tris but only my friends call me that, and something about this man isn't friendly.

- One Car Ride Later -

We sat in an awkward silence throughout the whole car ride. Something about him just makes me mad. I don't know why, but it just does. I quickly thanked him, gave him the money I owed, and grabbed my stuff before rushing off.

I spot a girl who looks to be a little older than me. She seems to be helping directing students to their dorms. I go up to her. She looks strangely familiar, with her blonde hair and light green eyes.

"Hello, I'm Beatrice but my friends call me Tris." I say. She gives me a friendly smile.

"I'm Cara. Do you need help with something?" She asks kindly.

"Um, yes, actually. Could you please tell me where my dorm is and who I'm dorming with?" I ask. She nods.

"You are Beatrice Prior, correct?" I nod. "You are in dorm 677 with Marlene Lyle, Opal Zimmen, and Christina Kravitz." She tells me. I thank her and then walk off in search of my dorm.

- Time Skip -

I collapse on my bed. I am extremely tired from traveling, unpacking, and then finding my dorm.

I drift off to sleep.

I see Peter standing in front of me. I go up to him and give him a kiss. We kiss until we need air. Suddenly, I see a different pair of eyes. Not a green pair or blue-grey pair, but a dark blue pair. I start to panic.

Peter notices my panic and punches _him_ in the face. Uh oh, I know that he is much stronger than Peter. This isn't good. He punches Peter in the jaw. Peter collapses on the ground and he starts kicking Peter. I try to go and help but find myself stuck to a chair. When did this chair get here?

I start screaming. He knocks Peter unconscious. He then walks towards me. He kisses me and for a second all is right. Then I remember who is kissing me. I punch him in the face. This is the last thing that happens before everything fades to blackness.

I pop up suddenly, scaring the two other occupants of the room. I take in my setting: a messy room with a familiar face and a new face as well.

"Trissy!" Christina squeals before launching herself onto me. I laugh. I then notice that I'm struggling to take in breath. I try to escape the clutches of Christina and suddenly, she is lifted off of me. I sigh in relief. I then notice that my new roommate is the one holding her.

"Hello." She says.

"Hey. I'm Tris." I respond. I extend my hand. Might as well become friends with my roommates.

"I'm Opal, but you can call me Oz." She says extending her hand. **(AN: Shut up and stop judging me. This is my fanfic, I'm allowed to do what I want. Also, I just chose a random name that had Oz as her initials btw.) **

"Cool. I'm Christina." Christina says. Oz sighs.

"I know. You've already announced that fifteen times in the past hour I've been here." Oz says. She then turns to me with pleading eyes. "Please tell me she's just hopped up on sugar!" She whispers loudly, obviously wanting Chrissy to hear. I laugh and shake my head.

"No, she's always like this." I say, giggling. She sighs dramatically.

"Figures. I would never be lucky enough to get nice, easy to live with roommates. It makes sense that I got stuck with you!" She says very loudly. I start cracking up while Christina starts telling her off. Obviously Christina is not the best with sarcasm.

The door opens. We all look at the door, including Christina who was mid rant. Another familiar face is at the door. Christina goes running up to Marlene and hugs her. Oz also runs up to Marlene yelling "Hello random stranger! I've been missing you! Please tell me you know how to calm _that_ down!" I think I like her.

Marlene pulls Christina off of her and stares at Oz in bewilderment. She then looks at me with confusion etched into her facial features. She then looks back to Oz. She does this multiple times until Oz gets off her. Marlene sighs in, what I'm assuming was, relief.

"Hello! I'm Oz! And who are you, random stranger that I just hugged?" She asks.

"I'm Marlene." Marlene says slowly. Oz hugs her again.

"Great. I think we'll be a great dorm family. Well, _some_ of us will." Oz says. A split second after that Christina launches herself onto Oz. I watch in fascination as Christina scratches, punches, kicks, and bites Oz repeatedly but Oz makes no move to protect herself. Christina seems to notice this too and stop s attacking her.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Chrissy asks. She sounds so disappointed. It makes me want to laugh and cuddle her like she's a wounded child.

"Because you seem nice enough and I wouldn't want to lose a friend because I hurt them." Oz explains. Christina seems happy to be deemed one of Oz's friends.

"Now, let's take a picture of us together! We can hang this up and it will be our dorm family picture!" Oz exclaims brightly. We all agree in some way. Oz whips out a camera and we take a picture. I look at the picture and realize just how much I lucked out.

* * *

**Yes, I did indeed just insert myself into one of my fanfics. You can hate, watch as I ignore you.**

**Okay BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: I am going to Europe tomorrow. I am updating all my stories to make up for the fact that I'll be gone from fanfiction for a week. I hope all of you know how much I'll miss you.**

**70 reviews please! Wow, this is only the fourth chapter guys. The _fourth_ chapter and I'm asking for _70_ reviews. I think this is the best I've ever done a story. This really shows how many people like Cliché and are enjoying Typical so far. I love all of you and want you all to know that, so far, there has been 84,764 views to Cliché. Wow. Just, wow. I never knew that I had enough talent to even get 100 views. In fact, I remember when I was first starting out on fanfiction and I had my really sucky THG fanfiction up I would celebrate if I got _20_ views. Look how far I've come. By the way, I wasn't trying to brag, I was just trying to thank all of you.**

**Farewell.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_- The Next Day -_

Last night I had a blast just hanging out in our dorm room with my roomies. We had a dance party, blasted music, played board games, played truth or dare, and had a competition to see who could stay up latest. Christina won, Oz came in second, Marlene third, and I was fourth. What can I say? I like to sleep.

So far college seems like a fun time. But then again, we haven't really started classes yet.

I'm majoring in nursing and minoring in music. I wanted to major in nursing because I fell like then I'm helping people and making a change in their lives. And music is one of the things that got me through my last two years of high school.

I know it seems ridiculous that I got this worked up over a boy but I feel cheated. I feel like I knew we were going to make it. I felt like our love was a fire, burning brighter than all the dark shadows in the world. All of our troubles were forgotten as soon as we made eye contact. I suppose a fire that burns that bright is not meant to last.

I get to my first class of the day, pharmacology. Well, here goes nothing. I open the doors and sit do wand a seat just before the bell rings.

_- Time Skip -_

That wasn't so bad. The only thing I didn't quite like was the teacher, Mrs. Barson. She was very strict and seemed like she was trying to be cool and like able, but failing miserably.

All I learned in class so far is my other classmates names (Unfortunately, my friends aren't in any nursing related classes.) and that "pharmacology is the branch of science that seeks to provide a deep understanding of the effects of drugs on the human body". And we want over what things we'll do in this course.

So far college isn't so bad.

**And, now, because I feel bad that I haven't updated in such a long time:**

**Oz POV:**

_- Time Skip- _

It's around lunch time and I'm wandering aimlessly around. Well, that's a lie. I'm looking for the cafeteria because I want food. I know there's a cafeteria somewhere, I just can't find it. And before you even suggest it, yes, I did look at all the signs pointing me towards the cafeteria. I just follow them and then get lost. **(AN: Lol, so true. I can't follow directions!) **

I'm walking down a hall way that looks exactly the same as every other hallway I've walked down. Wait, I think I've been walking down the same hallway over and over again. Yep, there's the sign that will point me towards the little route that will bring me back to this hallway. How about instead of going back there I take that doorway outside? Yeah, that's good.

I walk outside and see a boy sitting on a bench making out with a girl. The boy has black shiny hair. And the girl has long, straight, shiny, red hair. Ooh, pretty hair. I love hair. Hair is gorgeous. Especially hair like that. God, I really want to touch her hair.** (AN: Don't judge. I love neat hair. I brush my hair and then it turns into a mess five minutes later.) **

I walk by them staring at her hair the whole time. They eventually stop kissing and start staring at me. Me, being the ignorant idiot (who likes hair a lot) I am, doesn't notice that they're staring to me and continues to gaze longingly at her hair. She eventually does that fake cough thing that brings back my focus.

"Um, hi. I like your hair." I state.

"I noticed. Can you leave now?" She asks. She has eyes that are dark blue around the edges and get lighter. Pretty eyes.

"Um, yeah. Wait, do you know where the cafeteria is?" I ask pleadingly. The guy laughs.

"Figures. You seemed like the type of loser who has no life and wants food constantly." He has bright green eyes. They may be pretty but pretty things are often cold and unforgiving.

The girl laughs. He just called me a loser who is always hungry and has no life. Stuff is about to go down.

"Okay, listen up. You are a little rat. You know what? I may always be hungry and I may have no life, but at least I have my confidence! I mean, seriously, look at her! She probably starves herself just because she's insecure! She's so skinny you can see her bones! God! And I'll have you know I have no life by choice! I prefer to have no life because lives require lots of time, patience, and energy. Now, please! Tell me where the dang cafeteria is!" I shout. The girl looks like she's about to rip my hair off my head. I'd like to see her try.

The boy stares at me for a while. Then he starts chuckling. Now he's laughing a little harder. Soon he's cracking up. Okay. That's nice.

He quiets down.

"The name's Peter." He says, extending his hand. I ignore it.

"Great for you. I don't care. Now may you please direct me to the cafeteria."

* * *

**Never doubt me. Ever. I just wrote this in like, five minutes. Be amazed. **

**Okay, you know what I'm going do from now on? I'm going to give one shoutout per chapter.**

**This chapter's shoutout goes to TrissyPoo, who should get an award for defending this fandom from the forces of evil, aka fake fangirls. So, there were these girls at her school who were shipping Petris and Christina/Four and you know what she did? She walked up to them, slapped them and said "EVEN THE AMITY DON'T LIKE YOU, YOU PANSYCAKES! GO BECOME AL!" Round of applause for her! I updating Typical on her request as well.**

**I think I'm doing a QOTD on Cupids Troubles, so for a QOTD look there.**

**And let's try 90 reviews. 90 aren't required for the next chapter, but let's try anyways! YOU GOTTA GET UP AND TRY! I love P!nk, she's awesome.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tris POV:

Christina said Oz would be here. I try texting her using the number she gave us. Nothing.

Christina, Marlene, and I have a conversation about anything and everything.

Finally, fifteen minutes later, Oz shows up.

"What took you so long?" Christina asks.

"Well, you see, I got lost and I walked down the same corridor about a hundred times. Then I walked outside and tried to get directions from someone and met a girl with very pretty hair, and a rude man named Peter. God, I'm amazed at how long they can hold their breath. Yeah, they're total jerks. Even though her hair is seriously gorgeous. I wish my hair was soft and silky like hers..." Oz trails off. That was an interesting- Wait!

"Did you say his name was Peter?" I ask.

"Yes." Maybe they were just... swimming.

"So, 'Peter' was kissing this girl with gorgeous hair?" Christina asks.

"Yes. How many times am I going to have to tell this story?" Oz asks clearly annoyed.

"Enough for me to get over the fact that Peter was kissing another girl." I say. My voice still sounds relatively strong. I guess that's one of the positive side effects of having your heart broken so many times.

"Another one?!" Christina shouts. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Tris! Don't cry! Shh! He's not worth it!" Marlene starts coddling me. Oz just stares at us. Christina comes over, hugs me, and then glares at Oz. Five minutes of this pass.

"What? Am I missing something?" Oz exclaims finally. I sigh.

"I guess I should explain. Well, I've a had a very long string of bad break ups. My worst was defiantly the one before this one with a guy that I really liked named Four. I thought, even though it's so cheesy and cliché, that we were made for each other. I guess not. I believe this is the second time I've been cheated on. One time I had a real mutual break up, then I was cheated on, next I was dumped, then came Dour, and finally Peter. Some of my ex's are still friends of mine. Like Uriah, he's Marlene's boyfriend. And I just realized I'm blabbing." I say.

"No continue. I don't mind. I find it interesting." Oz says. I smile. I continue explaining all my horrible and confusing breakups to her.

- Time Skip -

It's night time and we're all in bed just talking to one another. Suddenly Christina shoots up in her bed.

"I got it!" She shouts.

"Got what, Chrissy?" I ask.

"So you know how with Jason you sort of got back at him?" We all nod. Since O was filled in she knows too.

"Well, I figured a way you can get back at Peter." Christina says. She's grinning evilly. I start grinning too.

"Go on." Oz says while stroking her chin, like she's one of those investors that's interested in a deal.

"I say Tris should act like a total (AN: Now, now, Chrissy. That is not appropriate language for my viewers. I will bleep out what you said, Chrissy. Shame on you.) burst for the rest of the month and then drop him the day before their one month anniversary claiming that 'this isn't the man she started dating'. Am I genius or what?" Chrissy says, beaming. Marlene starts clapping, I hug Chrissy and Oz starts laughing like a maniac. Suddenly Oz stops.

"I can contribute to this! I think Peter was hitting on me after I yelled at him! Maybe I can be the spy! I love spying!" Oz shouts. Not waiting for anyone to say anything she rushes out the door. I check the time and see its about 11:00 pm. Oh, god. Oz is going to wake up a lot of people.

"Let's get planning." Christina says.

"Shouldn't we wait for Oz?" Marlene asks.

"She's spying right now." I say, grinning.

Oz POV:

I run silently down the hallways. I crawl along the walls. I remember I'm in my pajamas. Perfect.

A thought occurs to me. Where am I going to go? Where would Peter be right now? Probably trying to romance a girl. Now I have a few ideas.

I wander around until I get to the hallway that I've walked down multiple times. I walk towards the doorway at the end of the hall. I open the door and walk into the little hidden grove type place. The bench seems to have been moved because now the only thing in this grove is a picnic blanket, food, Peter, and a girl with less gorgeous hair. It's still looks fairly soft though.

I arrive just in time to see her slapping Peter across the face. She then stands up and walks away, leaving a ticked off Peter sitting on the ground. I go and sit next to him. He looks at me.

"You're that chick who was looking for the cafeteria, right?" He asks.

"Yep."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I can be. And I thought you wouldn't mind, considering the fact that your date just stormed off. After slapping you, may I add." I respond. This shuts him up.

"Do you know a girl named Tris? You know, short, blonde hair, blue/grey eyes?" I ask. He stiffens a little.

"Why?" He asks. Smart guy, not revealing himself yet. Unfortunately for him, I'm smarter.

"Ugh. She's my roommate and is soo annoying. All she ever does is talk about boys and parties." I say, pretending that I annoyed.

"Okay. Why are you asking me about her? You're not going to complain to me, are you? I hate complaining." Peter says. Smart move. I'm still smarter.

"Well, she always talks about you and your dreamy green eyes and shiny, smooth black hair. She says you two are secretly in love." I explain my fake story. This is so much fun!

He snorts.

"As if! She's so ugly and plain I would never even bother to look at her! Unlike you." He says, trying to charm me. Now I snort.

"Listen, lover boy, I'm not interest in you. At all. You're far too rude for my taste." I say. He smirks.

"Right back at you."

"Touché."

* * *

**You guys guilted me into writing this. Well, that and my hunger for more Petris drama. I had an amazing idea while writing this that may or may not involve two of my favorite characters in Typical getting together. Now I'm grinning evilly. Hehehe.**

**On a completely unrelated note, have you heard about Edgar yet? He's a new character that they're adding into the Insurgent movie! Think that's bad?! Well, don't worry! It gets EVEN WORSE! HE'S MOST LIKELY GOING TO BE A SECOND LOVE INTEREST OF TRIS, CREATING A LOVE TRIANGLE! NOOOOOOOO! I HATE YOU MOVIE PRODUCERS!**

**Anyways. 100 reviews please?! **


End file.
